


Pact Bound

by reimaden



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Chains, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mind Manipulation, Other, Overstimulation, Pact magic, Public Humiliation, Solo's lowkey just a massive dick in this, Somnophilia, aka Solomon's Harem of Cum Addicted Demons, degredation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reimaden/pseuds/reimaden
Summary: Solomon's made pacts with 72 demons. How? Pact magic. Lots and lots of pact magic sex. This is a story of how he subjugated 7 of those demons, all of them a different deadly sin.
Relationships: Solom - Relationship, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Pact Bound

**Chapter 1: Pride**

The sound of chains rattling sounded like mocking laughter to the demon of pride _. A damn human, being able to capture me._ Pragma growled at her restraints, angered that such a lowly being was trying to humiliate her. _Who does he think he is? The second these bindings are taken off, I'll rip off his head_. Hearing footsteps approaching, she settled her emotions into a mask of indifference. _I would never give a human, of all people, the satisfaction of seeing me frustrated._

She merely raised an eyebrow as the white haired magician strolled into her cell, her intense crimson eyes locking gazes with his smug browns. "Ah, so the _esteemed_ sorcerer has decided to visit me. To what do I owe the pleasure?" He chuckled. "It should be _I_ that is honored to see you. Very few humans have gotten the opportunity to have an audience with a demon. Even fewer have lived past the encounter." She gave him a threatening smile. "Is that so? How bold of you to assume that you will not share the same fate as your brethren before you." 

With a snap from his fingers, the chains around Pragma forced her to bend over, bowing towards the magician. His eyes were intense as he looked down on her, ignoring her glare. "I have far surpassed anything my predecessors have done, demon, and my work is far from over. In time, the name of King Solomon and his deeds will travel across the world. And I _will_ make you help me." 

"Kings, peasants, you humans are all the same. Within centuries your kingdom will be nothing but dust and ruin, your name forgotten in the sands of time. No mere mortal will ever have the ability to subjugate a demon, let alone one of such caliber as me." Anger welled within her as she unleashed her demonic form, curled ram horns and raven wings filling the room. "I would suggest that you release me from these bindings, human, and maybe I will give you a quick death."

_"You will not harm me."_ Pragma hissed as Solomon used his pact magic, ring glowing as he gave her the command. He sighed, shaking his head. "I thought you would have known better than to test me, demon." A devious smirk appeared on his face. "It seems I need to give you some obedience training before letting you out of those chains." Pragma let out a laugh. _The human dares to challenge me? I would love to see him try._

Her laugh was cut short as Solomon began to touch one of her horns. She jerked away, furious at the small blush forming on her face. "What the hell do you think you're doing, magician?" Before she could cancel her transformation, Solomon issued another order. _"You are not allowed to switch forms without my permission. Nor are you allowed to move away from my touch."_ Under the influence of the pact, the demon of pride was forced to let the white-haired sorcerer continue playing with her horns. 

She bit her tongue to keep from letting a noise out during his ministrations, glowering at him the whole time. "I had learned that a demon's horns are sensitive, but to see its effects in person…" Her eyes widened at the growing bulge underneath Solomon's clothes, eye level with it due to the chains bending her over. _The damn bastard is getting off on this! No amount of torture on him will make up for this…_

A small gasp came out of her mouth as Solomon surprised her by teasing both of her horns. "Oh? Was that a noise I heard from my prideful little demon?" Pragma only answered him with a glare. "Just seeing you so fixated on my cock, that I just had to tease you. Are you _that_ desperate to suck my dick?" He sighed dramatically when he heard no response, his ring glowing. _"Answer me."_

She hated the lurching feeling as the pact magic worked through her. "Don't flatter yourself. You _disgust_ me, human." Solomon pulled one of his hands away, much to Pragma's relief, to put over his chest mockingly. "You wound me, my lady. But I believe you will quickly change your tune." As the ring glowed, the demon felt something they never did before. _Fear_. It was only a small pang, but even having that emotion was surprising. _What exactly was the human planning?_

_"Once you beg for my cock, you will permanently be my slave."_ Pragma almost laughed, a small part of her relieved that it was only a silly boast. _For a moment I had thought that this human had learned the true power of that ring and what it could do. It seems I have overestimated him._ " _That_ is what you decide to command me to do? Pah, I would be feasting on your remains before I would ever beg, let alone to someone the likes of you." Solomon met her disdainful gaze with a smile. " _Good_. I do love a good challenge."

Redoubling his efforts, Solomon grabbed the demon's horns, yanking her up and forcing the chains to hold her aloft. Her blush reddened even more as she lay helpless in the air, the chains making sure her legs were spread. The magician moved to suck on her neck, leaving hickies as he used one hand to caress her horns and the other to begin to disrobe her. Pragma grit her teeth, fighting back any noise that could signal the pleasure she felt. She dared not give him the satisfaction, not when he already heard her gasp before. 

"Cat got your tongue? Don't worry, I shall help you. _You cannot close your mouth while I touch you._ " Pragma's eyes began to well up with tears of shame as she heard every moan, gasp and whimper that came from her traitorous mouth. 

"That's much better. Wouldn't you agree?" Solomon murmured into her ear, smiling as he heard her groan once he pushed one finger into her. Her robes were disheveled, hiking up to her back, leaving her exposed. "Such a prideful demon, reduced to a wanton whore." The words hit her like a nail. "I...am no...whore…" Pragma had panted the words, the hit to her pride leaving a mark on her psyche. _How in the three realms is he doing this? How can I feel so good while being degraded?_

Suddenly, Solomon lifted his hand from her horns. Instinctively, she moved to nuzzle her head against his head, pausing in shock once the realization had set in. "Oh? Do you want something, demon?" She shook her head furiously. "This is... _nothing_ for me. I am no pet." Affectionately running a finger over her horns, Solomon chuckled as he heard her moan. "Nothing, you say? Very well. If you can last the rest of the day, I shall release you from our pact. Do we have a deal?" Her face perked up as a confident grin began to grow on her face. _Now that I know how much longer I have, I refuse to lose._ "Deal."

With a snap, the chains were released from the walls, keeping her limbs bound but free to move, though with the magician's touch she could not squirm away. A collar materialized in his hand, clasping it around her neck and forming a leash for him to hold. 

"I don't expect to need to give you an order to stay crawling, do I?" She looked confused at his question. "Where exactly do you think you-" A sharp tug on her collar caused her words to die in her throat. "I _do_ love your sharp tongue, but your questioning is almost as dull as your brains right now." She glared up at him, but he pointedly ignored her. "I will be removing the bindings on your limbs. _However, whenever I hold the leash, you can only crawl."_ Pragma released a relieved sigh as the uncomfortable bindings were removed, then hissed as she was immediately forced into a crawling position. With a harsh pull, Solomon led her out of the room. "No funny business. I believe your pride would be _shattered_ if you embarrassed yourself in front of an audience."

_An audience_. The sorcerer king's words echoed in the demon's mind. Lost in thought, they allowed themself to be walked with no effort, an unexpected but welcome surprise for Solomon. _Letting others see me in this state?_ She looked down at her clothing, her bottom half still bare and coated in her juices for everyone to see. _I would rather be naked and dry than...this._ She clenched her thighs together as they walked. _And the way he touched me, used me..._ Her face grew heated. _I hate him. To actively work against my nature, humiliate me...so why am I so turned on by it?_

Finally, the duo arrived in a lavish throne room. "I will be holding audience with the common folk, and you will be by my side, looked at by _everyone_." Her thighs clenched again from his words as she was instructed to sit on the cold stone floor next to his throne. "A slut like you needs no cushion." Trying to ignore his words, Pragma calmed her thoughts as the doors opened. For hours she had busied herself with the droning chatter of the mortals, face flushing in embarrassment as they would look at her, still in her demonic form, their eyes wide and mouth agape. 

In the middle of a peasant's discussions over the price of their produce, Pragma let out a yelp as the king began to absentmindedly stroke her horns again. "Ah, M-My Lord…" Solomon laughed off the worried stutter of the farmer. "Have no worries, this whorish demon just loves to be toyed with." He turned to look down at her. "Such a shameful display, but I know you enjoy it, do you not?"

The stimulation, the eyes on her, the shame, it was too much. "...ase…" She couldn't bear it any more. "Hmm? What was that, demon?" She desperately needed to be fucked by him. "Please…" The humiliation was overwhelming, and she needed a release. " _Please_ , I need your dick." The king smiled, shooing away his audience. "Very well. Do it yourself."

Releasing his hold on her, she immediately uncovered his groin, moaning as she saw how hard he was. The pleasure she got when his dick plunged into her was incredible. Straddling him, Solomon was able to grope her breasts as she cried out with each thrust. "You belong to me now, slave. I am your master now." With his cock filling her up, she had never wanted anything more in her life. "Master! Please use me! Degrade me!" All of her reasoning was replaced by desire. A desire to serve her new master, to throw away her pride as she was fucked silly. With a groan, Solomon filled the demon with his seed, causing her to come with a loud cry.

Sitting over the defeated demon on the floor, Solomon's cock hardened again. The throne room had been cleared out, the only sounds there being their panting. "Clean up after your mess, slut. And what do you say for getting the gift of my cum?" Rising to her knees unsteadily, Pragma looked up at her owner with adoration as she prepared to take him in her mouth. Her eyes glazed over, she had far fallen from the prideful demon she once was. "Of course. Thank you, Master~"


End file.
